When an Angel Cries
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: Shinji gets a new classmate from the U.S. Army, who knows a lot more than he lets on. Chang's origin is revealed, the stage is set for the finish. mostly deals with OCs. you've been warned. chapter one revised. reviews welcome, flames used for BBQ!
1. chapter one revised

Son Chang Aikido stared up at his new high school with a look of contempt. He glanced around at the students, noticing most of them seemed to be talking about some big ass party. As he strode inside, he saw a guy wearing a dark blue jogging suit talking to another guy, this one wearing glasses. He was about to continue to his assigned class when he herad the word 'eva' mentioned. He stiffened at the word, and slowly turned toward them, listening to their every word. "Hey, do you know where Shinji is, Kensuke?" asked the one in the jogging suit. The one called Kensuke shook his head as the bell rang. Chang cocked his head to the side. Shinji? Did they mean Gendo Ikari's son? 'I guess it is a small world after all.' He thought as he walked into the classroom. The sensei looked at him questioningly until Chang handed him a note. After reading it, he nodded in understanding, and cleared his throat, gathering the classes attention. "Class today we have a new student, joining us from Ireland. His name is Son Chang Aikido. Now, Mr.-" "It's Specialist. Not Mr." Chang said as he strode toward the seat the sensei had induicated him to sit at. As soon as he sat down, sensei began his usual lecture about the second impact. As he looked around the room, he noticed that three of the seats were empty. With a feral grin, he began to hack the sensei's computer. 

"Are you ready?" Major Misato Katsurugi said into the comm as the three EVA pilots prepared for yet another snyc test. "Hai." came her answer. "Begin the test!" she yelled at the technicians. "Misato, I have something you may find interesting." Ritsuko said from her place on the bridge. "What?" "We may have found another possible pilot for the EVA. His profile should be in that folder you're holding. You know, the one the Commander left on your desk this morning?" Ritsuko said as she resumed monitoring the pilot's sync ratios. Misato opened the said folder, and began to read. It was Chang's military profile.

Meanwhile, Chang had successfully hacked sensei's computer, and was currently looking at the seating chart. 'Hmmmm, lesse what we got here.' He thought to himself. He silently began to read the files on the absent students. 'Asuka Langley Soryu. Tranfered from Germany a few months ago, can't read kanji very well? Ah, works at NERV. Next, Rei...Ayanami? Ya gotta be kiddin with me! And she works at NERV as well? Hm? Here it is! Shinji Ikari. Arrived a few weeks before Soryu did, and has been working at NERV ever since. Reason for absence? NERV?' Chang yawned suddenly, and out of boredom, brought up the grade book, and began to read.

"Ritsuko, come here. There are several things missing from this file. Do you know why?" Misato said as she finished reading Chang's file. "It's classified information that only the commander has access to at the moment. Why?" Ritsuko replied. "Because all I can tell is that he was in the U.S. Army for about two years before he was honorably discharged after nearly dying in a combat situation, and after his discharge, he came to Japan, and has been living here ever since." Misato explained as the test was completed. At that exact moment, the alarms began to go off, signalling another angel attack. "Get the EVAs ready luanch! Stall that thing once it gets within range until the EVAs can get to it!" Misato ordered.

Outside the city, a humanoid angel was slowly walking toward TOKYO 3. As it entered the the outskirts, it was met by the three EVAs opening fire witht their rifles, which seemed to have no effect. "Misato! Do you have a weakness for this thing found yet?" Shinji yelled over the comm. "Nope, Just keep fighting and keep it out of the city until we do!" Misato replied as Rei jumped over a tentacle like whip the angel had drawn and attacked with. Asuka dove through the air while firing, trying to find some cover as the angel drew its own rifle and began to return fire. "That thing is walking arsenal! Aim for the core!" a voice rang over the comm. Although they didn't know who had said it, the group was willing to give it a try. Rei saw a shining red orb set in the middle of the angel's chest, and without a second thought, opened fire. Shinji and Asuka also began to fire at the "core", without much success. "You need to get closer! Try it from a higher vantage point!" the voice said. Shinji jumped on top of a destroyed building, and opened fire again, causing the angel to roar in agony as most of his shots hit the mark. "That's it! Everyone, close in!" Shinji yelled as he continued to fire. Asuka and Rei both opened fire, causing the angel to explode because of all the damage done to its core.

"Well done." the voice said as they began to go back to NERV. Inside NERV HQ, Shinji ran into a guy dressed enitrely in black, . His eyes, a vibrant green, scanned them with interest. "Shinji? That you?" He asked in a slight accent that he couldn't quite place off the top of his head. Shinji looked a little startled at the mystery person's inquiry. His voice sounded like the one giving them directions during the battle. "Who are you?" He asked a bit guardedly. "Ya don't remeber? Heh. How typical of you, you always were the loner at school. But, even then..." His voice trailed off as Misato rounded the corner. "There you are Chang! I see you've met Shinji." She stated blandly. "We've already met, Misato." Shinji corrected, remembering where he had met Chang. "Really? Then you should ahve no problem sharing a room with him." Mistao said cheerfully as she bounced off, humming to herself a tune that could oftne be found on the eleventh floor of the Ft. Benning Hospital**(A/N: for those of you who don't know, ft. benning is where they train the U.S. infantry, and on the 11th floor of the hospital is nothing but people who have gone insane from training and whatnot. trust me, you don't EVER want to go there, it will fuck you up for life.)** The volley of curses that issued from Chang's mouth put Asuka to shame.

So, better, worse? i'm just gonna say this now: if you wanna flame me, fine. i understand. if you do, try and tell me what is wrong so I can try to correct it. and if you hate this story, then don't tell me, no one is making you read this story. catch ya on the flip side.


	2. Pointless Mornings

disclaimer: i own nothing except the oc in this story, 

As the group drove home, it was a rather quiet ride, mostly because Chang had been swearing so loud in a variety of languages, German not exempted, that everyone was shocked into silence. "So...Chang." Asuka said slowly, as if conteplating something. "Were you in the military?" She asked, desperate for some one to break the suffocating silence that hung over them. "Yeah, I was. For two years before they discharged me." He replied sullenly, still swearing under his breath occaisonally. It was obvious that he hated living with others, but would if he had to. Misato looked back at Asuka in the rearview mirror as if telling her to stop asking about Chang's military career, and said "So, Chang, why did you come to Japan in the first place?" "Heard it was a good place to fight at the time." came her answer as Chang looked out the window, staring at the passing building which seemed to decay more and more everyday. "So..." "Don't even think about asking me about why I was discharged, second child"

Commander Gendo Ikari sat behind his desk, his hands folded in his trademark position, watching something on a small screen. "Hmmmm, so he can pilot the EVA after all. He just prefers not to. Well, that will change. Fuyuski, bring me the rest of his file." He finished over the intercom. The sub-commander entered and handed to Gendo Chang's entire file, classified documents included. "This boy will allow me to accelerate my plas beyond the shadow of a doubt. Is he also being lodged by Major Katsurugi?" "Yes, sir. His belongings are being transfered there now. But-when we went to search his belongings as you ordered, we discovered enough fire arms to put down a small riot." Fuyuski said, worry evident in his voice. "I am well aware of that, Fuyuski. Send everything in his bags to the Major, and hope she does not find the bottle of sake he has in there"

The next morning,Chang looked at the section 2 agents who had just delivered his two remaining duffle bags**(A/N: if you in the military, or have friends or family in the military, you probably know what i'm talkin about.)** "You went through them, didn't you?" He said as he drew a 9mm from his pocket and prepared to fire. Luckily for the agents, Misato rounded the corner at that exact moment. "ATTENHUT!" she creamed, causing Chang to snap at attention, and saluted, dropping the gun, which went off as soon as it hit the ground. "Carry on, soldier." Misato grumbled as she went rummaging for a beer. "Rock of the Marne, ma'am." Chang yelled over his shoulder as he proceeded to chase the agents down the stairs and across the parking lot, screaming about something called a campaign hat(**A/N: a campaign hat is what a drill sergeant wears, and after nine weeks of seeing one everywhere you go, you start to get a little paranoid. as for what Chang said to Misato, that was what my company said to officers after they told us to carry on. for anyone who cares, the company that says 'Rock of the Marne' is C Company, 1st battalion, 38th infantry regiment, or C1/38)** "It's too early for this..." Misato moaned as she cracked open her first of many beers.

As Chang, Shinji, and of course Asuka walked to school that morning, they noticed that Chang now sported a gorgeous shiner on his eye. "What happened to you?" Asuka said as she tried to stop laughing at the site of it. "I killed a man and ate his liver, then his bitch of a German wife walloped me with a baseball bat, what do you think happened?" He roared at her, clearly not in the mood. How was he supposed to know that there were like twenty section 2 agents in the area? Well, at least the NERV hospital staff would be busy today, seeing as he had given them a religous beating afetr they blacked his eye. Asuka started shaking with rage, mostly because of the reference to her(so she thought, anyway) and partly because he had yelled in her ear, and she had sensitive hearing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "YOU HEARD ME AND-OW! NOT THE NOSE, YOU-" Shinji sighed, and quickly walked away, leaving them to sort this out. He did not relish being around Asuka when she got like this. "Hey, Shin-man!" He heard Toji's voice yell. Turning, he saw Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari walking toward him. "Where's Asuka, Shinji?" Hikari asked. As Shinji opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off by a barage of American curses, followed shortly after by a barage of German curses. The other three nodded to show that they undrestood. Asuka rounded the corner with her face as red as Chang's hair, which rivaled the color of her plugsuit. As Hikari was about to ask what the problem was, Chang rounded the corner with a bloody nose, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to just destroy all of Germany right then. "Crazy ass woman. Why don't you just go frig yourself on a picket fence like a good little girl?" Chang muttered as he passed the group. The three boys looked quite ill as the mental image invaded their minds. Hikari looked quite perturbed as well, and without a second thought, slapped Chang, giving his face another battle scar.

"Commander, are you aware of what the boy is?" Fuyuski asked as the pair walked down one of NERV HQ's many hallways, this one leading to the cafeteria. "Yes, I am well aware of that, as I stated earlier this morning. How is our latest project coming along?" "It will be ready for actual combat testing in roughly two to three days, Commander. May I ask why you have deemed it neccessary to create a positron cannon large enough to destroy half the city?" "You will understand soon enough. And I must ask you not to mention that outside my office ever again. No one is to know what we are planning to do." As they entered the cafeteria, the Commander's cell phone went off. "Yes Major? He did WHAT? I see. Have him removed from police custody ASAP." Gendo sat down at one of the tables and began to massage his temples. "Sir?" Fuyuski said uncertainly. "That boy will be the death of me"

Alright, this chapter is drawing to a close. What is Chang? What is Gendo's plan? Who got arrested? and more importantly, where the heck are my pants? reviews are welcomed at this time. next chapter...well, we'll see. catch on the flip side. til then, keep it real.


	3. A Revelation

disclaimer: i own nothing except the plot, and the charecters I created for the said plot.

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk, looking over Chang's extensive military record. For only having been in the armed forces for a mere two years, he had quite a reputation! 'Hm, airborne ranger with the 101st division?(**A/N: if you ever meet one of these guys, don't piss em off, cuz they have really short tempers and will kick your ass if they deem it neccessary.)** Operation Eagle Flight? Ah, the one where only five airborne rangers were dropped into the combat zone. So he was one of the five? Excellent. Lost both parents in a car crash. Pity. And an expert on combat. This boy should come in handy.' The door to his office opened, and lo and behold, in walked Chang. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" he said, addressing Gendo at the position of attention. "Stand at ease." Chang relaxed a bit, while looking around the darkened room. He spotted the file on the Commander's desk, but chose not to say anything about it. Yet. "So, specialist, is it?" After a confirmation nod from Chang, Gendo continued. "Could you please enlighten me as to what posessd you to assualt a police officer who, from all reports, did nothing but look at you?" Gendo noticed that Chang's stance had changed to that of a fighter's. "Cuz the bastard was reachin for the pepper spray! That shit burns!" Chang exclaimed, his stance returning to normal. Gendo looked warily at Chang, then proceeded. "As you may know, I have been given the dubious resposibilty of punishing you. And, according to your file, you will only listen to one man-" "-Sergeant Ian Johnson Fischou. What of it?" Chang retorted, not liking where this was going. 'Knowing the Commander, he probably-' Chang thought. "Hey Specialist, long time no ass wuppin!" a voice rang out as none other than SGT Johnson entered. '-did that.' Chang finished his thought with a sigh of annoyance; Ian was his cousin, so they were pretty close. So when they had both joined the 101st, it was only natural that they became rivals. After all, like their XO had often said "Good rivals are hard to come by." "What?" He said as he gave Gendo a look that had sent many men running screaming. Gendo just sat there, smiling serenly**(A/N: Gendo smiling? creepy)**as he contemplated telling Chang that he was now under Ian's juridiction, seeing as he outranked Chang. Oh well. Chang would find out soon enough.

Meanwhile, at the Toykyo 3 high school, Hikari was attempting to clam Asuka down afetr the incident that morning. "ASUKA! SHUT UP!" the class rep roared, effectively ending the redhead's tirade. For the moment anyway. "Can you tell me exactly why you punched him?" Hikari asked before Asuka could start up again. "The idiot called me a bitch." she said bluntly as she gave some random guy the finger as he tried to get the courage to ask her out. Again. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about the specialist here, would you second?" a baritone voice said with quite a bit of humor. Whent he pair turned around they could see why. Befroe them stood a male dressed in a set of BDUs, holding what appeared to be a leash. As they saw what was on the other end, they began to laugh. Chang wasstanding there, growling like an angry dog as he tries to untie the knot and set himself free. The occaisonal screamed swear word would issue from his mouth, but other than that, he was quiet. Damn the Commander's twisted sense of humor. Now he would have to put up with this shite for a week! "Who are you?" Asuka asked, gasping for air. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sergeant Ian Johnson Fischou, not to mention Chang's superior while we are here, and the sixth child." he finished pleasantly as Chang screamed something highly inappropriate about their sensei's sex life, leaving one to wonder just how much he knew about everyone here. As the group continued with their pointless conversation, out at the battle site of the most recent angel, something began to rise from the ruins. It was the angel. The size of a human.

At NERV, Gendo was overseeing the final phase of the installation of the positron cannon on Unit 04, the EVA Chang would be pilotting. "Sir, we have just picked up an eractic signal from the wreckage of the most recent angel." A technician said as he prepared to leave. Gendo froze, slowly turning toward the tech. "Where is it coming from?" he asked with a deadly calm. If his hunch was right, his plan was almost complete. "A man sized object, sir." the tech supplied as Gendo's eyes smiled behind his glasses. The day of reckoning was upon them, and no one knew it. Yet. "Get the new pilots here immediatly. I want thing stopped before it can do any damage." He said as he strode out, toward his office. Upon entry, he threw back his head and laughed like a madman, banging his closed fist down on the desk repeatedly until it finally began to break. The eerie sounds echoed throughout the empty hallways.

The angel walked toward the unsuspecting city, drawing a sword from within its body. It was, after all, a walking arsenal. And all it had to do to return to paradise was destroy the fallen angel. Yes, he had been on earth far too long. His very existance was like a cancer, slowly bringing about a long slow death to the planet. As it entered the city, it began to mindlessly kill and destroy to draw out the fallen one. It knew it would die fighting, but its mission was to destroy the fallen angel in the process. Then its comrades could cease their meaningless attacks on this forsaken land, and once again walk in the presence. As it killed yet another human, it stopped to ponder where the fallen could have gone to. His question was about to be answered, as a barage of M16-A2 bullets bit into its pale blue armored skin. It turned slowly, it's seven eyes all locked on one person. It was Son Chang Aikido. The fallen one had showed his face at last.

alright, for those who are nto in the miltary, i have decided to take pity upon you and tell you what these phrases mean

XO-executive officer, usually a second liuetenant

BDU-battle dress uniform, or the camo stuff we wear all the time

anyway, review!


	4. It Begins, Only to End

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and the OC and his EVA. thanks to all my reviewers, and Zenithar, I have one thing to say to you: I don't care what you think of this story, if you think you can do better, be my guest.  
and now i will open with the final line from F. Scott Fitzgerald's Winter Dreams "Long ago, long ago, there was something in me. But now that thing is gone, that thing is gone. I cannot care, I cannot cry, that thing will come back no more." 

CHAPTER FOUR: IT BEGINS..ONLY TO END

"SO, YOU HAVE FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW YOURSELF, O FALLEN ONE?" the angel said with a sneer as Chang lowered the rifle. He had known it wouldn't hurt the damnable thing, he had just wanted to get it's attention. "Yeah, an this time I got no regrets, you holier than thou bastard!" He snarled as he lunged forward while drawing his bayonet from the rifle as he cast it aside**(A/N: Big no-no in the army! DS sees you droop your weapon, you drop with it!),** clearly intent on doing as much bodily harm to the thing as possible. The angel stiffened, furious at Chang's obvious tuant. With a roar, it charged, slashing like a maddened beast, the bloodlust evident it's pale milk colored eyes. It fell to the ground upon reaching Chang,the bayonetstabbing through its core, protruing through its back. Chang looked down at it almost pitingly. "Why do you hunt me?" He asked gently as the angel took it's last few breaths of life on this mortal coil. "They hunt you because I commanded them to, you fuck up." he heard a cold sneer behind him. Chang stood and turned, seeing Ian standing there, with a look of disgust on his face. "Ian. You did all this? The second impact, and everything before? Why?" Chang choked as he slowly took in what he was seeing. His best friend and his cousin, who he loved better than a brother, was commanding the angels on earth? "Because, you fool, this planet is doomed to die eventually, bathed in sin. When you first arrived here, I was sent to watch you. After it became apparent that you were of no use to the master, I was commanded to manipulte you as if you were a puppet on a string." Ian luaghed cruelly at this point, a testament to his apparent madness. "Master? Who? Who is trying to play God?" Chang shouted at him as he prepared for an attack. "Why I'm so glad that you asked, you little parasite. Our boss, the commander of NERV, is planning to resurrect his-" Ian's explanation was cut short by a gunshot. Ian sank to the pavement soundlessly, shock evident on face. Standing behind Ian, was Commander Gendo Ikari. "Care to explain your self, pilot?" He asked coldly, as he kicked Ian in the side. "Touch him again and die, you cold hearted bastard." Chang growled as he drew his bayonet from the angel's corpse. "Really? You would defend him though he betrayed you?" Gendo asked, mildly surprised. The fury blazing in Chang's eyes sent chills down Gendo's spine, a feat few living things had managed. "Yes. I will." "Why?" "Because no matter what he has done, he is still my brother at arms, and soldiers never leave a man behind. A lesson I learned on Eagle Flight." Chang replied icily as prepared to hurl the said blade at Gendo. "You really don't want to throw that, do you? I maen, that would make me kill your little friend." Looking down he saw Gendo had a desert eagle pointed at Ian's heart.Chang then relized that Gendo had gone completely insane, and was in desperate need for a wake up call. "It won't work, Ikari." he said softly as he dropped the bayonet to the street with a clatter. "What won't work?" he demanded as Chang began to leave. Over his shoulder, he heard Chang "You can'tbring backthe dead. If you could, then what would the point of death be?" He said as he thought of his son, all alone in the world, mostly because of him. He was a hypocrite: he did exactly what Gendo did to Shinji, yet his son somehow found it in his heart to forgive him. "How do you know, you dog of the military?" Gendo screamed at him, clearly descending farther and farther into the realm of insanitywith every passingmoment. His answer was not what Gendo had expected, in fact it was far fromit. "I tried."

Meanwhile at NERV HQ

"Ritsuko, what is going on with Unit 04, it's going crazy!" Misato yelled over the high pitched screech the EVA was emitting as it struggled to break free from the cage, apparently hell bent on destroying something. What, was anythings guess. "Mistao, do you know of new parts being installed on Unit 04?" Ritsuko questioned, for some reason getting very scared. Misato was about to answer when the EVA raised its arm, which tranformed into a cannon and pointed it at the celing. "HOLY-" the rest of Mistao's sentance was cut off as the EVA fired, and escaped to the surface, where Chang and the Commander stood, facing off for the last time in both their lives. Thsi would be a day long remembered by the citizens of TOKYO 3, but most of all by those who worked at NERV.

OMAKE

"Hey Shinji?" Asuka said in a bored voice. "What?" He replied, not liking the sound of this one bit, obviously remebering what happened the last time she was bored. "I'm bored." "And what am I supposed to do about it?" He inquired, the look on her face scaring him a bit. "Kiss me?" she said impishly, advancing on him. Shinji went about as pale as his shirt, and began backing away. "What Shinji? Don't you want to kiss me?" she said in a hurt tone of voice as Shinji gulped, a massive blush present as he backed into the wall. Asuka's impish grin turned into a full blown demonic smile. The next thing Shinji knew was that he was trying to climb the wall to escape, only to have Asuka grab him around the waist, and kiss him. It was like lightning struck the pair as they continued to kiss, passion taking its toll. After about five minutes, they broke apart, gasping for air. "Let's take this somewhere else, Asuka." Shinji managed to gasp. Asuka nodded, and the two went to Shinji's room, closing the door behind them, leaving Pen Pen sitting out in the living room with a look on his face that clearly said "What the fuck?" The sounds he heard coming from the room were enought ot send him running to his refrigerator, flippers flapping**(A/N: trying saying that five times fast!)** at mach5.

END

review! only one more chapter...many will live, but some will die! just kidding, people will die next chapter though, don't read if you can't stomach it!


	5. Tears of an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Gainax does. All I own is the OC, his EVA, and the plot.

* * *

Chapter Five: Tears of an Angel

Chang stared at Gendo with a look of hatred he usually reserved for the angels sent to kill him. This was all wrong; Gendo wanted his wife out of the EVA, and in the process would destroy the entire race. He couldn't allow it. So when he ahd discovered this, he abandoned his post and atampted to stop this insanity, only to be thwarted by his brethren at every turn. The ground began to shake suddenly, and a massive blast of energy shot through the street below, incinerating Ian's body. The cause emerged, revealing it to be EVA Unit 04. "So it has to be this way..." he whispered as he leaped atop a destroyed building. Turning away from the EVA and the commander, he raised his right arm to the sky and shouted "Icall thee unto me, right hand of God! Come, Michael, Destroyer of paradise!" The air shook with energy as a black and gold EVA landed, staring down Unit 04.

Down in NERV, the crew was staring at the screen. "Where the hell did that thing come from?" Misato yelled at a technician. "Still analysing. But so far it appears to be a projection of some sort!" the technician yelled back. "Get Shinji and Asuka here immediatly!" Misato ordered. Maya nodded and placed the call.

As the forementioned pilots walked into home room, the angel alarms went off, signalling that it was time for them to go to work. Shinji's phone rang, which he answered as he ran. "Hello?" he panted. "Shinji, tell Rei and Toji to handle the evacuation! You and Asuka get down here and prepare to stop the newest angel!" Maya ordered. "Rei, Toji, they want you to handle the evacuation!" he yelled over his shoulder at the two. They nodded and began going back.

As Shinji and Asuka entered NERV HQ, they stared at the battle that was already taking place. Eva Unit 04 was battling an unknown EVA. "What in the name of hell is that?" Asuka yelled. Shinji was staring at the spectacle on the street, speechless. There was his father, without his black jacket, going fifteen round of 'Your on Your Own' with Chang. They were both battered, bruised and bloodied beyond belief. It was a miracle that they could actually still continue. "Shinji, we have to stop that-whoa." Asuka stopped in mid rant at the sight as well. A huge shadow fell over them, as a the top of a building was slashed off by Unit 04's prog knife. As they were about to be crushd, a laser like blast destroyed the rock. The unknown EVA had protected them. "C'mon, we have to go!" Asuka yelled, pulling Shinji by the arm.

As the two fled the scene, Chang dodged another punch from Gendo. He was a strong fighter, skilled in martial arts, he'd give him that. But that was all. What he was gonna do with a positron cannon, he had no clue. A searing pain suddenly shot through his leg, revealing it was now broken. "So that's how you wanna play?" he hissed through the pain. Gendo laughed, and wound back to deliver another vicious chop to the broken leg. Chang rolloed out of the way and kicked with all his force at Gendo's left knee, and with a nasty crack, it looked like Gendo's left leg was a flamingo's. Gendo dropped to the ground, screaming in pain. Michael lifted Chang up, and placed him inside his chest.

The other two EVAs arrived on the scene to see Unit 04 firing two rifles at once, shredding Michael. Michael began to advance, slowly but surely, each step looking like it took more energy than the last. With a final punch, it smashed Unit 04's head to pieces, and fell lifelessly to the ground. Shinji and Asuka watched in horror as Unit 04 got back up and transformed into a giant cannon. "No..." Chang whispered as he relized what was going on. Gendo was going to fly that thing into the upper atmosphere, and intiate the third impact.

"What the hell is going on up there?" Misato yelled as the screen blacked out. "Ritsuko, what's happening?" she asked, beginning to panic. "I've lost the feed! We have no link to the outside!" she shouted back. "Dammit, this is going from bad to worse.." Misato muttered as she massaged her temples, while the technicians and Ritsuko worked their asses of trying to get the screen working again.

"Shinji, Asuka, listen to me. If that thing fires, it will start a third impact. You have to stop it now." Chang said solemnly, accepting his fate to die again. "How do we do that?" Asuka yelled, considering their rifles weren't working. "You need to find a cannon that can penetrate that armor." he said, thinking hard. Then it hit him. Of course...why didn't he think of that before? "Michael, it's time for our trump card." he said quietly as Michael transformed into a smaller version of the EVA cannon. "Shinji, use this and shoot that thing down." he said quietly.

As the two EVAs lifted the bazooka like gun, the screen in NERV flickered back to life. Misato stared at what they were now aiming at Unit 04. "Ritsuko, you have any idea what that thing is?" she asked. Ritsuko paled. "It's the buntline...it uses the pilot as a warhead to destroy the target. So whoever's in that thing is gonna die.." Ritsuko whispered.

Unfortunetly, Asuka's comm had been on for that entire conversation. "SHINJI, NO!" she screamed as he fired. Shinji looked horrified as the entry plug shot forth from the barrel. Michael transformed back into EVA mode and fell back to the streets. In the entry plug, Chang looked down at earth. "Thank you, Shinji Ikari..." he whispered as the entry plug collided with Unit 04 with an explosion like Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Then something remarkable happened: Michael actually beagn to cry, letting large pearly white tears fall to the ground. The tears were actually absorbed into the ground, heaing the earth. Michael shuddered, and faded away into nothingness. It was over.

* * *

Sorry about the long delay in updates. anyway, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, even those that flamed me. 


End file.
